


"you're like a marshmallow. perfect for cuddling."

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 13, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: “Well, of course,” Nico said. “I married a human space heater for a reason.”Will laughed. “Human space heater?”“Yeah. You’re all warm, and you wear those super soft shirts to sleep. I don’t know how you expect me to resist, honestly.” Nico angled his head up to press a kiss to Will’s chin. “You’re like a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling.”.drabble a day challenge- day 13
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	"you're like a marshmallow. perfect for cuddling."

**Author's Note:**

> DONATE TO BLM AND/OR AFFILIATED ORGANIZATIONS: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yLWGTQIe3967hdc9RSxBq5s6KKZHe-3_mWp5oemd7OA/preview?pru=AAABcppbDDY*zO8oHP5pDW3FR5NX_DyRBw

Will’s eyes snapped open to the rumble of thunder.

The room was dark and silent, save for the steady pounding of rain on the windows. Even the ceiling fan was still. Another flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom. Even the most familiar parts of it felt a little alien under the momentary glow.

When the lightning, accompanied by another clap of thunder, receded, Will was plunged into the dark once again. Even the bathroom light was off.

Ah. Nico must have been awake, then. Will always left the light on when they went to bed, but he knew it was Nico’s habit to flick it off if he woke up in the middle of the night.

Speaking of Nico, Will looked down at his husband, sprawled out on his chest. Nico’s eyes were open, staring absentmindedly at the wall. He rubbed Will’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger, clearly lost in thought.

Will wrapped an arm around him. “Hey,” he whispered, his voice raspy.

Nico’s eyes flicked up to Will, startled. “Oh,” he said, putting a hand on Will’s chest to push himself up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
“No, the storm did,” Will said. “You’re okay.”

Nico nodded, easing himself back down to rest his head on Will’s chest.

“Can’t sleep?” Will whispered, pulling Nico closer.

Nico shook his head. “Just one of those nights.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Nico smiled. “Aw, you’re sweet. Nah, it’s fine. I’ve been having a pretty okay time just thinking about stuff.”

“And using me as a pillow,” Will added.

“Well, of course,” Nico said. “I married a human space heater for a reason.”

Will laughed. “Human space heater?”

“Yeah. You’re all warm, and you wear those super soft shirts to sleep. I don’t know how you expect me to resist, honestly.” Nico angled his head up to press a kiss to Will’s chin. “You’re like a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling.”

Will couldn’t help but grin. “Thank you, I think?”   
Nico hummed in response, nestling his face deeper into Will’s shirt.

Will snickered. “Okay, if I’m a marshmallow, then  _ you’re _ like a cat. Always looking for somewhere warm to curl up.”

“Cats are a very wise species,” Nico said. He nodded down to the cat curled up at the end of the bed, a tabby named Bean. “Just take Bean.”

Will snorted. “Bean rams into doors face first until we open them for him, and sometimes he forgets how to eat out of a bowl.”

“Hey, I said wise, not smart.”

Will’s laugh caught in his throat as another crack of thunder shook through the room. He let out a breath. “Man, it’s intense out there.”

Nico hummed again. “It’ll calm down soon.”

“Probably,” Will said, watching as Nico resumed the position he’d been in when Will awoke. “Until then, can I silently stare at the wall and think my thoughts with you?”

Nico smiled. “You know you’re always welcome to do that.”

Will nestled into the pillows. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did listen to a thunderstorm while i wrote this and yes i did get startled by thunder multiple times thank you for asking.


End file.
